Gallery:Last Train to Bustville
While visiting their grandparents, the kids decide to create and race a giant hot air balloon. Meanwhile, Candace is inspired by train engineer Glenda's can-do attitude and decides to "give up" on busting her brothers. On the other side of town, Dr. Doofenshmirtz finds a Dodo bird egg and is convinced that it is a fierce bird-monster that can help him take over the Tri-state area, but discovers the exact opposite when the egg hatches. Read the full summary... Gallery section #1 Glenda-you know what.JPG Candace Thinking About Giving Up.PNG|Candace hears Glenda's speech and makes up her mind to give up busting her brothers. Buford Holds Marlin.png Isabella in Phineas's balloon.jpg|Do you need some help? Last Train to Bustville hug.jpg|Phineas and Isabella in the hot air balloon What's next on the list, Ferb?.jpg The List.jpg|After they find a dodo bird, Ferb marks it off the list. Looks like a dead heat so far.jpg|The race to the top of Gearheart Summit Train.jpg|Boarding the train to join Glenda on her trek up the mountain. Balloon Race.jpg|The balloons and the train heading up the mountain. Train 2.png|Heading up the mountain, but running out of fuel! ClimbingMountain.png Disassembly1.png Disassembly2.png Disassembly3.png Disassembly4.png Gearhart summit.png|The train pulls into the Gearhart Summit station and gift shop. Candace with Glenda.jpg Perry balloon.png Egg trapped perry.jpg|Agent P trapped inside an egg Dodo-bird-Incubatorinator.jpg|Doofenshmirtz's creation that will turn any ordinary egg into a dodo bird egg. Doof_vac_cond.png Doofenshmirtz and Dodo bird Incubator-inator.jpg Finding a Dodo Bird.PNG ImagesCA71WHK0.jpg Isabella and Phineas in hot air balloons.jpg L01.jpg L02.jpg L03.jpg F.jpg BTBD.jpg BOR.jpg BL.jpg BH.jpg BHM.jpg MCB.jpg Hot air balloons.jpg Giant, extinct dinosaur-like monsters laying waste to the city.jpg Doofenshmirtz in torn clothes.jpg Dodo.jpg CFB.jpg GAM.jpg MWG.jpg GCI.jpg CRTSABPF.jpg PFBGM.jpg CAG.jpg GGU.jpg CB01.jpg CB02.jpg CB03.jpg CB07.jpg TMA.jpg CSB.jpg CTM.jpg CSMB.jpg CSINRPF.jpg "Give Up" CandaceWalking.png Candace Giving Up.PNG|Candace is glad about finally giving up. GU00001.jpg Candace and a Student.PNG|Candace encouraging a struggling math student to give up Candace and an Olympic Diver.PNG|Candace encouraging a scared Olympic diver to give up Candace and a Football Player.PNG|Candace encouraging a nervous football player to give up GU00003.jpg Candace and an Artist.PNG|Candace encouraging an artist who's having brain block to give up GU00004.jpg GU00005.jpg Candace and a boxer.PNG|Candace encouraging a boxer who's beat to give up. give up march.PNG GU00006.jpg GU00007.jpg Fu bij Last train to Bustville .png|Candace encouraging the Continental Army to give up. GU00008.jpg Candace and three doctors.PNG|Candace encouraging a patient being examined to give up. candace gave up.PNG|That's right, I never even suited up, folks. GU00010.jpg File:Candace's Give Up chorus.jpg|Candace choir singing Give Up candace threw the baby out.PNG|I threw the baby out with the bath water. give up choir.PNG Give Up!.jpg|I forgot the Alamo! i....PNG gave....PNG up!.PNG not going for bronze.PNG|I'm not even going for the bronze. GU00016.jpg choir in front of hammock.PNG candace in a hammock-side.PNG|I'm staying right here man, in this hammock. GU00018.jpg candace in a hammock-above.PNG|I like it. Aw, it's beautiful man. To return to the " " episode summary, click here. }} Category:Episode galleries